Dont Jump SPECIAL! ZOMBIE EDITON !
by Clackluvrsuzumiyainu-kun
Summary: Well ever wondered how Cloud would survice the Nuclear/Zombie warfare ? Well as a school project, I am writing this, and I thought you guys would like it ! Its short but it will have many parts !
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY ! This is a school project but im making it fanfiction too ! This isn't part of the story line but an entirely NEW Story ! I hope you like it ! I am working on part 3 (both versions) and I have chapter 2 for this already done ! Ill upload it tomorrow ! Obviously I dont own Square Enix ! Thank you please read and review !**

I was unaware of any war, any nuclear stuff or missile launches. I was interested in school work, video games, and relationships. I was your average 14 year old 8th grader with a weird name like Cloud Strife. Then, my Aunt told me something, that something was, that North Korea had sent a missile into the air. I simply dismissed the idea and went on with my writing and listening to music and imagining ideas for future stories. My Uncle went to the gun shop and bought me a pistol; I wouldn't take it of course because I was too young. I went over to the neighbors' ,a childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart, house and hung out there, the parents had a worried look in their eyes and my friend didn't even think about what would soon be happening. We walked to a store in downtown which looked like a great big Black Friday mob! People everywhere, claustrophobia victims would die there. Store clerks were over whelmed by customers and people started brawls there too. As soon as we got into the store, we left because, we would be trampled and it was too dangerous. When I arrived back home, my aunt and uncle made me dinner and it had that errie calm to it, like a coming storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday, there was fire, today rain, tomorrow I have no idea. I was  
in my basement, hanging out because it was unnaturally hot, and my  
room is down there. Out of nowhere, there is this flash and a heat  
unlike any other around me, embracing me. Everything started melting  
and I couldn't escape it. I ran to my dad's gun case, the lock on it  
melted away, grabbed my gun and a bullet or 2 just for protection. I  
had always been afraid of guns because they hurt people and I didn't  
like that when I was young. I slowly descended the stairs, the  
unbearable heat still radiating on me. I opened the door at the top of  
the steps, to find my aunt and uncle burning, with bright red sores  
and bite marks on their necks and body. I instantly thought trouble  
and was soon listening quietly to scratches and footsteps getting  
closer and closer. I covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. A  
human-like mass of sores and hairless flesh came screaming out from  
around the corner. I raised my loaded gun hesitating to pull the  
trigger. "Stop!" I ordered. It kept moving toward me, I aimed and  
fired directly to the head of the bloating creature. I started to cry,  
thinking that this was one of my only friends, Tifa, who I hoped was  
alive, out there, thinking of our friendship. I looked up into the  
blue, shinning sky, something that shouldn't be there, life has been  
decimated, and everything is gone.  
After I had fallen asleep in my old melted house, I went into downtown  
and saw the horrors that this nuclear missile had done. The glass,  
tall, majestic buildings, that had once been looked up upon were  
crushed. They had half of their sides melted and glass shattered,  
metal melting, ready to fall. One side started to slip off of the one building, glass and steel frames and concrete falling into the desolate sidewalk and roadways, crushing cars and survivors and the human-like bloated bloody zombies. More and more of the building fell, like penguins diving off an iceberg in succession.

"Hurry, over here,quick." Said a mysterious voice coming from somewhere in the ruined city..

I looked around, not seeing anyone, then hearing a "Cloud! Over here!" I saw a boy about my age, raven hair, a smile on his face, peeking out of a window large enough for a teen to get through. I looked around for any zombies. I ran to the window and slipped inside. As I looked around the low-lit restaurant, I caught eye of the raven eyed boy, leaning up against a corner. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I saw a figure step into the low light…"Hello, Cloud".


End file.
